Beautiful Boy
by SingingMisery
Summary: This snapshot is a testament to our love, to our hope.


Title: Beautiful Boy

Pairing: Sealand/Latvia (I used human names)

Warnings: Mentions of past Russia/Lativa abuse, fluffiness, boys kissing. This fic contains male/male relationships. If you don't like it, please don't read.

Notes: Well, this is my first attempt at Hetalia fanficition. I found a prompt on the kink meme that asked for "Sealand and Latvia as a cute little indie couple who take pictures of them kissing each other, making each other mixtapes and cupcakes and generally being cute." I enjoy cute, so I wrote this. I aged both of them up to 18 and 19 respectfully. I'm sorry for any hardcore fail moments.

* * *

He was acutely aware of someone tracing intricate patterns across his clothed leg. He sighed in his sleep, leaning into the touch. Slowly, Peter's eyes opened and looked at Raivis. The blond was now studying his mismatched socks with a smile. "Couldn't find the other one?"

Peter sighed, and stretched out. The thin cotton of his t-shirt rode up, baring a thin strip of skin. "I was too lazy. When did you get here?"

"A while ago."

The other frowned and sat up. He studied Raivis, who was shaking slightly. Peter was used to it, of course. But that was not why he was unhappy. "The words will come to you." He reached out and grazed the trembling boy's jaw with his fingertips. Now it was Raivis leaning into his touch, eye closed. "Are you coming to my gallery display tomorrow?"

The blond tilted his head with a smile, "don't I always?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD case. "I made this for you." He flushed and stared at the bed.

Peter smiled and took it from his boyfriend's fingers. "That's sweet of you." He shifted to his knees and brushed his lips across Raivis's. He leaned back with a smile. "You taste sweet too."

The taller boy blushed further. He had a sweet tooth that he was often afraid to indulge. After what that damned...No, that wasn't to be dwelled on. "I-I had a cupcake o-on the way h-here." His eyes were wide and scared.

Peter smiled. "Was it from that little bakery down the street?" Raivis nodded. "They have the best icing, don't they? It's not too sweet but still makes the cake perfect."

"I-I got y-you one too. It's on t-the table."

Peter sighed happily and fell back on the bed. "I'll eat it later. Want to take a nap?" He shifted his body to let Raivis lie down next to him. The older teen curled up next to him, hand tangled in his hair.

"I l-love you." Raivis's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I love you as well." Peter nuzzled his soft neck, pressing kisses there. He placed the CD case on the bedside table where it would be watched over by still pictures The Trews and Teagan and Sara.

* * *

The turnout to Peter's gallery showing was higher than he expected. Murmurs rose up from all around the hall as the photos were displayed. Raivis knew Peter was a talented photographer, but these photos managed to render him speechless. The photos managed to take mundane and make it beautiful. He stared at one photo of a dark-skinned girl who had flung coloured cloths in the air, her laughter caught forever. He was so intent on the photo that he didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him.

"Hello, Raivis."

The blond tensed immediately, little tremors racking his body. _No, please no. Anybody but him._ A part of his mind screamed at him to just walk away, but his body turned around.

"H-hello Ivan."

The tall man leaned forward, something terrifying flashing behind his eyes. "How is my former client? Haven't published anything lately, have you?"

The blond blinked, his heart faltering. He glanced around, searching for Peter. The younger teen was talking with his brother, Arthur. He swallowed nervously, turning back to Ivan. On instinct his hand went to his side, expecting his former editor to lash out at any time.

Ivan studied him, blue eyes raking over his body. "I see you have gained some weight. Indulging in those sweets again? I thought I broke you of that habit." The man threw back his head and laughed loudly. Raivis jumped, eyes tearing up. Ivan always hung overhead, over every word he tried to write. His creativity had all but died, his mind playing over the abuse he had suffered. Unable to write beautifully anymore, Ivan had found another writer: A coldly beautiful woman named Natalia.

Raivis had been left alone.

But Peter picked up the pieces.

Peter encouraged any writing he did. Peter stood by him as he slowly gained back the weight he lost. Peter convinced him it was okay to love again, that it was okay to cry.

And now, Peter was standing between him and Ivan.

"I don't believe I saw your name on the invite list." Peter's voice was quiet but cold and deadly.

"Ah, well, I am always able to appreciate a fellow artist. Not that Raivis here would know anything about that." Again, Ivan laughed, the sound tapering off into a giggle.

Raivis let his head fall down, the tears threatening to spill finally running down his cheeks. Of course He was a fraud, a failure. And now Peter would see that.

"I think he would know more about being an artist than you ever will. He is a writer who you tried to destroy. But, you failed. He is still a writer and a damned fantastic one at that."

Ivan stared at them, a flicker of doubt in his eyes. "I tried to make into something great. But he is too useless."

Peter's face became a mask of hate. "You are the failure. Now am I going to have to get security, or will you leave on your own?"

Ivan's face twitched. "You'll be sorry," the taller man singed song.

"I don't think I will. I'm using the money from tonight to publish Raivis's new book." Raivis and Ivan's jaws both dropped. After a moment of silence, Ivan snapped his mouth shut and turned on his heel.

Peter turned to the older teen, eyes softening. He held out his hand to Raivis, grasping his soft hands. "I'm sorry I didn't see him earlier. I was bust arguing with Arthur and..."

Raivis kissed him slowly. "I-it's alright. A-and I know you were just saying that thing about using your money to publish my book."

His chin was grasped and he looked into Peter's eyes. "I was not just saying that. I will use the money to publish your book.

Raivis panicked momentarily, breathing quickening. "But I haven't written anything for a long time. I c-can't...I..."

"You will. I know you will. The words are in your head. You just need to calm down enough to let them out." Soft lips kissed his eyelids, his nose, and his lips. The kiss deepened and Raivis found himself sighing and relaxing into the kiss. Peter tasted like nirvana and a calmness he had lost for so long. The two broke off, their eyes half closed.

Peter smiled, gripping Raivis's arm. "Come on, I need to show you something. And close your eyes." The taller blond obeyed, letting himself be led. He had the distinct impression of being led through a group of people. Unconsciously, he tensed. Peter smoothed his hand down Raivis's arm, comforting him. Then, the air became less cluttered and the sound dispersed. "Okay, open your eyes."

Raivis did so, his breath once again leaving his lungs. This series of photos were no less spectacular. Which was odd for him to say, because they were all of him.

He was looking out of window, a small smile playing over his face. Then, he was lying in bed with the sheets wrapped around his body. Hands were splayed over his face, trying to hide from the camera. He was eating a bag of candy, focused on the television. A pen was behind his ear as he kicked up his feet.

But the one he loved the most was of himself and Peter. They were on the verge of a kiss, both of them leaning in. Peter had his mouth opened slightly, his eyes closed. Raivis knew instantly which kiss this was.

"I thought you deleted this one," he couldn't raise his voice above a whisper.

"How could I get rid of our first kiss?"

Peter shuffled his feet, looking suddenly nervous. "I thought it would look good in my apartment. And, I thought...you would look good in my apartment."

Raivis froze, one hard tremble shaking his body. "A-are you serious?" At Peter's nod, Raivis flew into his arms. "Then, y-yes. Please."

* * *

Arthur sighed, studying his watch. His younger brother had disappeared for quite awhile now. You think the little brat would stick around for his own art showing. With a frustrated noise, he stomped off to look for Peter.

Rounding a corner, he stopped at the sight in front of him. Peter and his lover were in an embrace. Their love and hope was almost tangible, something Arthur could reach out and touch. With a resigned smile, he backed off to leave them in their own world.

* * *

Reviews please? They make me happy.


End file.
